


A Difference in Season

by the-canary (siruru)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autumn, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Los Angeles, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Press and Tabloids, Puppy Love, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/the-canary
Summary: In which autumn is different from coast to coast.





	A Difference in Season

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @promarvelfangirl writing challenge. Special shout out to fellow Cali gal @notimetoblog for offhandedly reminding me that the Dodgers are a thing – something I tend to forget. Incidentally, this is way longer than I thought it would be. I’m sorry if it sucks.

Bucky Barnes hates Los Angeles. 

From the few times that he had been there, the city always left him with a sour taste. There was too much space between where he needed to be and where he had to go, leading to hours on the highways with people that wouldn’t stop asking him questions. It also had a pretty cruddy Metro system that could never compare to New York’s. It was always perpetually an easy 80 degrees which lead him to roll up his sleeves in the warm weather and while he wasn’t as worried of the looks as he once was -- there was always someone that needed to be overdramatic, when that wasn’t the case in New York.

He missed a lot of things, but the mission --well more like press conference-- asked for his presence as the newest member of the Avengers. 

And don’t even him getting started on how his favorite childhood team was moved during the 50’s. May Walter O’Malley be burning wherever he was. 

However, what Bucky Barnes missed the most at the current moment was the autumn weather that was slowly falling upon his city -- the leaves turning different shades of colors, the colder weather that called for sweater and hot drinks. And while most people didn’t know that Bucky Barnes was sort of a romantic for these sorts of things, he just wished for someone to share the changing seasons with rather than being stuck in Los Angeles where there was no real change at all. 

“Ah, if you notice it, most people start wearing warmer clothing as the weather drops down to 50 degrees,” a voice laughs to his side, taking Bucky out of his somewhat internal monologue. Blue eyes turning to look at another source of his longing, as he sees you smiling at him. 

He stares at you for a moment longer than he should and at the statement he can’t help but notice that your attire has also changed slightly. From the usual skirt and chic blazer to a slightly thicker cardigan and dress pants. It wasn’t the same as wearing another extra layer of clothing to start fighting of the growing chilliness, but Bucky guess that it’s something, as he shrugs. You laugh and shake your head before showing him the schedule for the rest of the week. 

Charity events, interviews, the occasion sighting around town to show that Bucky Barnes was  _ normal  _ \-- to show that he could be a good addition to the Avengers. He didn’t need to win hearts and minds like Steve or Stark did, but he needed to at least let the world know that he was different and extremely thankful for everything that had happened since Germany -- to be truthful, this whole press tour had been more his idea than anyone else’s, but without Steve it was just a bit harder than he thought it would be. He scans the paper once, twice and sees Sunday completely empty.

_ Sunday. He just needed to make to Sunday.  _

“Don’t worry, I’ll be with you every step of the way,” you smile and it eases his nerves just a bit, though he can’t help but wonder if you are just giving him empty promises or genuinely being kind to him in this situation -- he would like to think it is the latter, but he never knows with these LA types but knowing that you’re one of Stark’s best assistants calms him down for a moment. 

“I’m all yours then,” he can’t help but shrug haplessly as you smile a bit wider than before and nod before getting into work mode --  _ The James Buchanan Barnes Press Tour  _ was going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

 

**Tuesday.**

You try your hardest not to think about Monday, the worst day of the week and only made even more worse with the charity event from the night before. You groan at the memory that briefly bubbles up as you watch Bucky Barnes from the other side of the glass, as he is talking with the radio hosts. His back is slightly coiled and tensed, a he tries to smile though it comes out crooked and too forced.

_ Dark lights, too many people crowded and asking whatever comes to mind. A touch, but not knowing where it’s coming from. Too hard to breathe -- panic attack.  _

You still don’t know why Mr. Stark had decided to do all this. While, the billionaire philanthropist had gotten over some of his issues with time and counseling, that didn’t mean he fully accepted Bucky Barnes as part of the Avengers -- this had been his only clause in agreeing to the former Winter Soldier in joining the team, something the rest of the group had done when they had returned due to the rearranged Accords.  However, Bucky was alone --not including yourself, just a regular old assistant he barely saw-- since most of the team had been called up on a mission. 

You wished deep down you could do more.

“So, how are you liking LA?” the young woman that is the 2nd part of the hosting duo questions with a airy giggle, as you want to groan again. You knew that Bucky Barnes was a ladies’ man back in the 40’s and maybe even now if the circumstances were right, but now --during an radio interview-- seemed sort of awkward, or maybe that was just part of her personality? 

“It just makes me miss New York even more,” he says in an off-handed sort of way, as he moves his right hand side to side, as if dismissing her though the charming smile on his face never changes. For a split second, you wonder if she caught the secret meaning but the second her smile drops at the sound of commercial break -- you know you’ll have to send an apology with a fruit basket later on. 

You never held a judging stare at what he had done or what he was learning, and while that helped him out a great deal -- he slowly found himself wanting more -- missing you when you weren’t in New York. 

However, just as quickly as you had arrived --and he realized what he was feeling-- you had left. Sam telling him that your main position was on the other side of the country, helping Pepper Potts with managing Stark Industries on the West Coast, especially when she was away.   

However, for now, you only let out a snort once you get back in the car. It’s quick and soft, but Bucky picks it up all the same and an easier, softer smile blooms on his face as he sees you look out the window -- smog and blue skies all mixed into one.

And for a moment, LA isn’t as bad as he thought it could be.

* * *

**Thursday.**

You’re a saint,  _ a real saint  _ \-- it’s that evening that he decides so, as you call in for  pizzas and beer after a restless day of a few more press releases and a television appearance on a very old morning show that have him tired in an emotional sort of way. He has to wonder how Steve and Stark do this well, and maybe he could have done it once, but Bucky Barnes wasn’t the same person he was 70+ years ago, though there were still some people that clung to that old persona that the history books and all types of media had written about over the decades -- and to be truthful, the current Bucky couldn’t beat that. 

“All vegan, gluten free pizza just for you!” you declare coming out of the kitchen, as blue eyes widen unsure of some of those words mean when all he had asked for was all meat and extra cheese. He gets up from the couch and repositions himself to see you opening the boxes --business suit traded in for simple sleepwear-- as he lets out a sigh of relief to see everything that he ordered was there. 

“You almost gave me a heart attack,” he admits as you hand him a beer, as you let out a loud laugh. Bucky smiles not used to seeing this easy going side to you.

“I went through great lengths to get you the greasiest pizza I could find,” you ease his worries before taking a seat yourself on the other end on the couch -- the condo that Bucky had been staying in a gift for the week from Mr. Stark with you staying in one of the guests rooms, which was something you were already used to when you didn’t want to deal with the drive back home in the late evenings. LA traffic was another monstrosity that Bucky didn’t have to deal with.

“Thanks,” Bucky states before going back to watching the game --  _ LA _ Dodgers still left a sour taste in his mouth. You just sat there in silence for a moment before going to look at your phone, even when you were supposed to be relaxing, there was still some part of you in work mode. 

If Bucky thought about it long enough, that was how he had met you in the first place -- distant and professional as one of the first Stark employees that he dealt with after coming back from his treatment in Wakanda. You were quiet but always ready to handle anything he needed or wanted to ask about, even when he wanted to escape into the city for a moment you were there with a polite smile and the easiest roads out of the Tower and into Central Park. Maybe, it was then that admiration had changed into something else.

He pauses for a moment before asking. 

“Isn’t there a place like Central Park around here?” Bucky tries to sounds as casual as possible. Not many people knew that Bucky was a romantic at heart, and he didn’t need you figuring it out, “Enjoy the nature of the city, maybe some with fall festivities?”

“Are you into autumn stuff?” you ask, like you didn’t know, without ever looking from your phone. It causes him to frown for a moment. 

“Yeah,” he admit quickly admits because he just can’t help it, as you grab another slice of pizza. The game clearly forgotten for something else between the two of you.

“Hmm,” is all you manage to say as a response before taking another bite out of your claimed piece. Bucky waits for a another response (though he can feel the slight changes in your body), as you look up with a quirk of a smile and just shrug in your own way of telling him that he’ll just have to wait and see. It’s a little mean, but Bucky can’t help but enjoy this new side of you for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Saturday.**

It’s the last night of events for him and to be honest, it’s the worst -- well, not everything. He had fun interacting and playing with those kids back at the hospital, even though it was a little nerve wracking at first.      

The best part was later in the evening, when he saw you come out of the guest room dressed to the nines in a dark dress. It had all gone down hill from there, as he watched from his corner as you got dragged around by everyone that wanted to know if they could get a meeting or be introduced to the legendary Stark couple. You make rounds and even dance with some people, as he politely declines any such invitation -- he isn’t up for that anymore these days. 

“Hey, big guy,” you laugh a little --the lights giving you a dazzling glow-- pulling his attention from the room and you alone like it hadn’t been already, “Tomorrow, 9:30 a.m.”

It’s all you can say before being pulled away once more, though this time there is a different feeling fluttering in his chest other than apprehension.

* * *

**Sunday.**

You told him 9:30 am, but Bucky is up an hour before ready in shorts and a t-shirt to wherever you have planned and while he would like to have a day of rest after doing so much -- he knows that this has to be good, thinking about your chat from earlier in the week. It’s closer to 9 when you finally come out and head to the small kitchen area attached to the living room, only to frown at his outfit. 

“Go change,” you tell him, while grabbing some items out of the refrigerator. 

“Should I have a theme in mind?” he can help but ask from his spot on his couch with a crooked smile, as you roll your eyes as his cheeky answer.    

“Autumn,” is all you state before taking a bite out of the protein bar in your hand, as you see a huge smile bloom onto Bucky’s face before he heads back to his temporary room. You get back to work in setting everything into motion.

* * *

The GPS system had said that the drive from where you were located would only take 10 minutes top, but in true LA fashion -- it took almost half an hour. However, this time there wasn’t any driver for you -- instead it was just you and Bucky taking the highway to a familiar area, and the only one you could think of that matched Bucky’s description -- people even called the  _ Central Park  _ of Los Angeles, though that really didn't make sense to you. Bucky still doesn’t know where you are going, though you can’t help but grin at the change -- jeans, a flannel top with a white shirt underneath, and a hat (matching your own Dodgers hat, much to his annoyance) with a pair of sunglasses to finish his disguise. 

You knew well enough from the incidents that occurred with Mr. Stark and Pepper.   

“So,” you draw out as you can feel his eyes staring at you, as you slowly start to reach the destination, “The Observatory or the Zoo first?”

“What?” is all he can say, as you make a turn with the car and he sees the welcome sign.

_ Welcome to Griffith Park.  _

You already know the places where you want to take the man when you entered the park, all that was needed was for him to choose where to go first. However, that doesn’t stop him from getting out of the car and looking at the sight of the falling leaves and that old, creepy carousel with a big smile on his face, as he turns to look at you. You take out a small backpack and try your hardest to move him away from looking to where you are standing.

“So, zoo or the observatory?” you question, but the bright look at the later part gives you the answer that you need, as you laugh and and push him down the hill, hoping that he didn’t pick up on the attractions not that far away from you -- that was meant for later. 

The walk to Griffith Observatory takes you awhile, but you can tell Bucky is excited. Sure, the observatory doesn’t have as much to offer from something like the Hayden Planetarium, but there is something vintage and lovely from one of the oldest public sky-viewing places in all of the country -- hell, it was just a bit older than Bucky if you thought about it. You ended up watching most of the shows -both the star and under water one-- they were showing for the day, alongside looking at the old telescope and the displays that they had, though it was a little tough with the daily string of tourists and you had to take small breaks here and there --for lunch and water-- as Bucky ends up making you go to the zoo and then the museum across the street. It’s crazy and by late afternoon, you are tired as well but you know that you have the biggest surprise yet when you both head back to the car. 

“It wasn’t that bad, right?” you smile, as you stare at the man and his abundance of new merchandise from a stuffed dinosaur to a star map he almost didn’t get until he realized you were paying for everything with a Stark business card -- then, he just went wild. He can’t help but laugh at your enthusiasm over trying to get him to enjoy the city.     

“Maybe,” he answers vaguely, as you frown -- knowing that you have to pull out the big guns. As you put everything in car, while leading him to one more area not too far away, but Bucky can already hear the familiar music. Blue eyes sparkle as he stares just a bit head and sees something all too familiar -- fall festivities. He turns to stare at you and then back at the sight, as you give him a huge grin.

Before you can say anything, he grabs your hand and drags you to the little fair. It takes up most of the grassy area, but it’s not that that big compared to the fairs that Bucky had seen in Central Park, but it still had all the essentials — apple bobbing, a pumpkin patch, small stands with curiosities and snacks. Everything is shades of orange and brown with red peeking every once and awhile, until blue eyes look up and see the mass of trees surrounding the area. Yellow, red, and oranges of all shades, then he looks at you with a huge grin on your face, simply waiting for him to make the first move.

_ Everything is golden,  _ and Bucky swears his heart stop with an all too unfamiliar feelings. 

“Let’s go, doll,” he states like a little kid before heading to the apple bobbing and you know that you are going to be so tired when this is all said and done — but, if Bucky was happy, you were okay with anything.

* * *

It doesn’t take you long to go through all the attractions, but that doesn’t wipe the smile off of Bucky’s face. It was there when he got his hair and face wet from grabbing so many apples, or when he was comparing the size of each pumpkin and how they were grown — apparently he had gained a green thumb from his time in Wakanda. For now, you were taking a break on one of the benches, watching the families and couples walk by, with a cup of tepid cider and a pastry. The weather was slightly chillier than it was back in the city, so you had grabbed a jean jacket from the car, though Bucky seemed perfectly fine. There isn’t much talk going on between the two of you, simply enjoying each other’s presence, until a thought pops into your head. 

“Why do you like autumn so much?” you can’t help but ask, causing Bucky to pause mid drink as you to add, “If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“I don’t know,” Bucky says as he runs a hand through his now mildly dry hair, “Just don’t have a lot of  _ memories  _ of it. It’s something new that I can make my own.”

His smile drops for a moment as you wonder how much the  _ winter  _ reminded of the hell he suffered and the one he made others go through because of HYDRA. You wonder if spring and summer reminded him of his family and all the holidays and little things they might have done together once, of how he and Steve were just kids decades ago. You don’t blame him for enjoying autumn so much then.

“I like autumn too,” you said while motioning to the festivities around you, “But June is good too.”

“June?”

“ _ June Gloom,”  _  you add on as Bucky quirks an eyebrow due to not understanding, “It’s an LA thing, you’ll have to see it yourself once it comes around.”

You smile as Bucky blushes just a bit at the invitation you aren’t so subtly extending for him to come back, but instead of answering he decides to get up with a stretch. He crumples his paper cup as his eyes look straight ahead.

“One more stop,” he grins, while looking at the wooden wagon filled with hay that was leading several people around one side of the road in a circle until they made it back. You frown, never having gone on a hayride before, but Bucky just shook his head.

“Have you ever ridden one?” you question as Bucky answer with a toothy  _ yes _ that makes you wonder if it was in New York or in Wakanda, “Are they safe?

“I’m sure they are,” he tries to calm down your nerves, “Just look at all the people getting on.” 

You can’t help but agree and with a hesitant sigh, you get up and have Bucky lead you to the last attraction of the evening. The line isn’t as long as before, so you get on with another “couple”, though on the other side of the wagon. You settle into the hay with an unsteady foot that has Bucky chuckling, as you curse silently before settling down. Bucky takes the “seat” next to you with much greater ease.

You yelp once more as the driver starts to take off into the road that is filled with a string of lights and fall decorations scattered about with some Halloween decorations meant to scare you here and there, but you’re grabbing onto to Bucky’s hand too tightly and trying not get motion sickness all at the same time.  

  
“This isn’t so bad, ya see?” Bucky can’t help but mimic your earlier question softly, as you barely catch it. A soft smile is all he is met with, as the lights around the area give you a shine that grab his attention and steals his heart completely, but it would be an understatement to deny that you didn’t have it already, especially after everything you had done for him. Bucky just hoped it wasn’t due to complete professionalism on your part as he takes a hesitant step forward.  

He leans in a little more, hay in his hair as it crunches below him, as he lays a hand on your warm cheek. The warm weather doesn’t give him the pretense to snuggle closer to you, but he hopes you don’t mind it anyway, as he gives you a nervous smile. 

“Would you mind?” he asks timidly, which causes you to laugh just a little before leaning in yourself. This isn’t like the Bucky the media and everyone else seems to think that they know. 

The Bucky you know is soft and kind with a penchant for fall unlike anyone else you ever meet before, and as your lips meet hesitantly at first -- you think he’s going to have to show you his own New York brand of fall one day -- but for now, you enjoy the kiss as you tug him in a bit closer, as the ride slowly comes to a halt and Bucky can’t stop grinning in the kiss. 

The kiss taste of cider and something else -- almost like endless sunshine, golden and full of potential, as Bucky decides right then and there that Los Angeles isn’t as bad as he originally thought.   


End file.
